


记一次发情

by keya3104



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keya3104/pseuds/keya3104





	记一次发情

柳会胜的发情期到了。  
  
他半夜被热醒，觉得自己发了高烧，全身酸软，翻了个身，腿间还有些许液体流了出来。啊，发情期，柳会胜一边想着一边挣扎着在床头柜里翻出抑制剂，摸准了自己颈后的腺体，注射了进去，等着情热消失的期间，迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。  
  
柳会胜是个Omega，是个没怎么吃过发情期的苦的Omega。他分化的晚，身体又健康，每到发情期靠着抑制剂加哥哥们的临时标记基本都能安然度过。只是他怎么也想不通为何在一个宿舍三个Alpha加一个Beta的情况下，他会分化成一个Omega，实在是有失退伍老兵的颜面。  
  
车勋进入柳会胜房间的时间被浓烈的信息素给呛到，他放下早餐拍醒了柳会胜：“起来，哥给你个临时标记，睡醒自己补针抑制剂，要是不行就跟英九哥说一声让他带你去医院。”柳会胜缩在被子里点点头，翻了个身向车勋露出了他的腺体。Alpha的信息素注入形成临时标记之后，柳会胜清醒不少，觉得自己又活了过来，虽然情热仍未散去，但至少有了活动的力气。   
  
事情的转折是从柳会胜注射第二支抑制剂开始的。  
  
能吃队长吃完午饭补了一针抑制剂就准备去公司练歌，结果房门还没出就被突如其来的热潮给打倒了。他能清晰地感受到后穴正分泌出粘滑的液体，前段性器也有了抬头的迹象，这太痛苦了。柳会胜是第一次如此深刻地感受到发情期带来的影响，情热从四肢百骸透了出来，甜腻的信息素在空气中弥漫开来。他躺回到床上拿起手机，翻开通讯录，犹豫了一下还是拨了一个电话出去。  
  
“喂，胜九啊，怎么了？”  
  
“承协哥，你回来的时候能不能帮我带个抑制剂？家里的抑制剂好像过期失效了。”  
  
李承协挂了电话之后立刻去了药店买了新的抑制剂赶回家，小孩的声音在电话里听起来黏黏糊糊的，透着一股难受的劲。  
  
到家之后李承协才发现事情比他想象中的更严重，刚开家门就能闻到飘在空气中的草莓牛奶味，而柳会胜的房门还是紧闭着的。  
  
李承协推开柳会胜的房门，浓烈的信息素让他有点头晕目眩。李承协不自觉地放出自己的信息素，试图去平衡这个房间原有的气味。  
  
柳会胜侧躺在床上，蜷缩着身子，被子横在身上，大片奶白的肌肤裸露在外，身下的床单被分泌的清液洇开一小块水渍。  
  
李承协深吸了一口气，靠近柳会胜坐下，抬手拍了拍他的脸：“起来打抑制剂了。”  
  
柳会胜却没有按着剧本坐起来乖乖接受抑制剂的注射，他舔了一下李承协的手。  
  
温热的触感让李承协愣在了原地，情欲涌上心头，理智所剩无几。  
  
“哥，标记我吧。”  
  
男孩柔软清透的声音因为沾染上了欲望而变得沉重，坠在李承协的心上，砸破了最后一道防线。

 

李承协低头一口咬上柳会胜的肩膀，小孩吃痛地哼了出声，扭扭身子表示抗议。李承协没管他，一手按上了他胸前挺立的乳尖，小小的乳肉被按进去又扯出来，酥麻的痛感像是打开了柳会胜身体的某个阀门，身后的体液又随着李承协的玩弄一同溢了出来。李承协的另一只手顺着柳会胜的身体往下摸，过于轻柔的触碰反倒带上了情色的意味，他像是把最喜欢的弟弟当作自己的键盘，在此作曲。修长的手指划过腰腹，握上挺立已久的性器，带着茧的指腹刮过铃口，上下撸动，顶端汩汩流出的精液打湿了李承协的手。柳会胜被伺候得舒服，细碎的呻吟一直从鼻腔传出。

 

李承协脱了外衣，欺身压上了柳会胜，大面积的肌肤接触和乌木沉香的信息素像是柳会胜情热的解药，是让人安心的舒服，他忍不住双手抱住了哥哥的脖子，嘟着嘴的样子像是在索吻。李承协别开了目光，将腿卡进柳会胜的双腿之间，手往他的身后探，摸了一手的水。

 

“胜九，你怎么这么湿啊？”李承协按了按周围的皱褶，借着Omega之前分泌的液体轻松地进入了两根手指，开始分剪扩张。柳会胜红了脸，抬手挡住了自己，后穴被进入的感觉太奇怪了，他咬住下唇努力忍着不发出声响。李承协皱了皱眉，把柳会胜的手拿开，捏住了他的脸，迫使他把嘴张开，“别挡着，可爱的。”

 

回答他的只有空气中过分甜腻的草莓牛奶味。

 

李承协看扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，抬起柳会胜的双腿，肿胀的欲望顶在了水淋淋的穴口。他没花多大力气就顺利进入了肠道，炽热软肉立马围了上来，不断挤压着阴茎。李承协满足地叹了口气，摸了摸被撑大的穴口，按着柳会胜的双腿，大开大合地抽插了起来。初尝禁果的柳会胜受不了这样的快感，大脑一片空白，随着身体的本能去迎合李承协的律动，他想喊李承协慢一点，音节却全碎在了呻吟之中。

 

李承协突然把性器抽了出来，离开穴口时柳会胜下意识的缩了一下，发出了“啵”的一声显得格外淫靡。柳会胜软绵绵地喊了句哥，不知道李承协要干什么。

 

李承协把他翻了个身，又一次地挺了进来，被填满的感觉让柳会胜发出餍足的呻吟。李承协俯下身来贴着柳会胜的背，咬上柳会胜洁白的后颈，试图留下自己的印记，下身肆无忌惮地随意顶撞，有一下没一下地凿着半开的生殖腔口，狭窄的甬道连吞下头部都勉勉强强，生殖腔比穴肉更敏感，每次开合，都怯懦地咬着李承协伞状的头部。

 

柳会胜被顶的后穴酸胀，生殖腔口被侵入时恐惧大过快感，声音陡然变了调，沾染上了一点哭腔，他的五脏六腑像在被触摸，一团火从腹部烧到嗓子眼，把他的话语融在了身体里。

 

李承协凑到柳会胜性腺旁边时闻到了不属于他的信息素，是车勋的。柳会胜不是没找过其他人帮忙做临时标记，但此时此刻李承协就是醋了，他恶意地卡在生殖腔口，一下一下地舔着柳会胜敏感的腺体：“车勋和我，会胜更喜欢哪一个？”

 

柳会胜眼泪都要下来了，他最不想回答的问题又来了，身体得不到满足的空虚和颈侧传来的酥痒交织着将他埋没，他试图自己摆动身子去靠近李承协的性器，却被一巴掌拍在了屁股上。

 

“柳会胜同学，请回答问题。”

 

“我最喜欢承协哥了。”声音又轻又奶，还带着一点哭腔，挠在了李承协的心上。

 

“所以哥真的不亲我一下吗？”柳会胜的眼睛亮亮的，红润的嘴唇看起来软软的，适合接吻。他转过头对上李承协的双眼，“我是真的……”

 

没说完的话消失在了一片柔软之中。

 

柳会胜的唇和他的心一样，软得很。

 

“我也最喜欢胜九了。”

 

是真的，是用五线谱谱出的生日信，是在十月末尾传出的海带汤的香气，是踩点送上的第一份生日祝福，是此时此刻埋在生殖腔里膨胀成结的欲望，是在被咬破的腺体处不断交融的草莓牛奶与乌木沉香。

 

完全标记。

 

低温的精液不断冲刷着软热的生殖腔，疼痛大过欢愉，柳会胜的呻吟变成尖叫，整个人被钉在身后的性器上，挣不脱也逃不开，眼泪扑簌簌的从眼眶里掉下来。李承协咬咬他的下嘴唇，讨好般地一下一下啄着他的脸。

 

情事结束后李承协也没退出去，就着结合的姿势抱着柳会胜，擦了擦他脸上的泪痕，把玩起了小孩的脸颊肉，小孩往他怀里又蹭了蹭，企图寻找一个更舒服的姿势。

 

他最喜欢的弟弟，真的属于他了。

 

“哥，我想吃炸鸡。”

 

“好，明天吃。”


End file.
